petite histoire de vacances
by les soeurs Patil
Summary: une journée d'été en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres... vous n'en saurez pas plus dans ce résumé, car ça gacherait l'histoire...


Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insuportable. Harry allongé sur son lit, volets fermés, fenêtre grande ouverte, essayait de se reposer quelques instants malgrés la température. Ses pensées étaient tristes, étant donné la perte de son parrain peu de temps auparavant ainsi que les derniers évènements, mais pour une fois, à l'inverse des années précèdentes, la vie était plutôt bien au 4 Privet Drives.. En effet, il n'était pas totalement seul et ignorant, car il recevait presque tous les jours des nouvelles de ses amis, et les Dursley,  
  
depuis leur entretient avec Fol Oeil, n'osaient absoluement rien dire. Quel soulagement! Aussi devaient ils se contenter de grincer des dents ou de supporter en silence les allés et venu incessant des hiboux. Harry sentait tout de même lors des repas (les seuls moments en leur companie, ce qui d'après lui était déjà largement suffisant) une certaine tension et une lutte interieur effroyable de l'oncle Vernon contre lui-même, afin de se contenir. Dudley, lui, devenait aussi transparent que possible, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité de Harry, et acceptait toutes ses remarques sans se défendre...  
  
Cela faisait ainsi des soucis en moins pour Harry, ce qui l'allègeait déjà considérablement, bien qu'il lui restait encore ses pensées les plus sombres...  
  
Malgés tout, ses amis étaient là, près de lui, sachant tous ce qui dans un futur proche devait arriver. Ainsi avaient-ils décidés de s'y préparer, tout en profitant, tant qu'il était encore temps, des petits plaisirs de la vie.  
  
Aussi, lorsque les Weasley lui proposèrent de venir le chercher deux jours plus tard, son humeur s'améliora considérablement.  
  
Après avoir tourné en rond durant deux journées, ce fameux jour arriva enfin. Il était temps. Harry ne pouvait supporter cette attente plus longtemps. Il allait enfin retouver ses amis.  
  
La rencontre Weasley / Dursley se passa étrangement bien : tout d'abord Harry fût le seul à attendre sur le pallier les weasley, et ensuite parceque devant leur maison stationnait une voiture noire à vitres fumées qui avait belle allure, bien qu'elle ne provenait d'aucune marque reconnaissable; mais, cela faisait tout de même bonne impression pour les voisins. Harry avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir ce genre de véhicule deux ans plus tôt : il s'agissait là d'une voiture du ministère de la magie. Fudge étant devenu, depuis l'affrontement avec les mangemorts au sein même du ministère, très ami avec Dumbledore et ses partisans, Mr weasley avait donc dût avoir un traitement de faveur. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fût pas Mr Weasley lui même qui en sorti, mais Bill, l'ainé de la famille. Harry se précipita vers lui et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, que Bill lui rendit aussiôt :  
  
-Salut Harry! Content de te revoir!  
  
-Et moi donc! répondit celui ci avec un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Il dit un bref "au revoir" aux Dursley; toujours plantés dans le salon, observant la scène par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
Harry entra dans la voiture. Comme à son habitude, la voiture qui parraissait assez étroite de l'extérieur, pouvait en fait contenir une dizaine de personnes une fois à l'intérieur. A peine eut-il fermé la portière, avant même qu'il eut le temps de se retourner pour saluer tout le  
  
monde, il entendit :  
  
-Harry!!!  
  
En même temps, Hermione et Ginny lui sautèrent au cou, l'etouffant presque, sous le regard quelque peu jalou de Ron.  
  
-Mais t'inquiète pas Ronni chéri! Tu sais bien qu'Hermione n'a d'yeux que pour toi!...Salut Harry au fait... s'exclama Fred  
  
Sourire en coins pour tout le monde, tandis que Ron qui virait au rouge baissait la tête, le regard à terre, tandis qu'Hermione lachait Harry, le visage caché dans ses cheveux, et niait royalement toute relation possible entre Ron et elle, ce qui ne fit qu'emplifier le sourire de chacun, et  
  
rendre l'intéressé encore plus mal à l'aise. De la déception? Peut-être...  
  
Dès qu'il pût, Harry alla s'assoir à côté de Ron. Il salua enfin convenablement tout le monde : Hermione et Ginny étaient installées sur la banquette à côté d'eux, Fred et Georges sur celle de derière, et la dernière était occupée par Angelina et...  
  
-Harry je te présente Line Sewell. anonça Georges  
  
C'était une fille assez grande, fine, avec de longs cheveux chatain foncé, au visage agréable et aux yeux verts qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec ses traits doux du visage.  
  
-Tu verra elle est génial : drôle, intéressante, et super jolie en plus! Expliqua Fred. C'est normal c'est une Griffondor... ajouta t il en regardant Angelina.  
  
Toutes deux rougirent apparament prises au dépourvut et Harry ne pût s'empècher d'émettre un petit rire. Harry la connaissait de vu par le fait qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, et qu'elle assistait parfois aux entrainements de quidditch, de plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il  
  
la voyait avec Angelina mais...  
  
-Comment vous vous connaissez aussi bien tous les quatres? demanda t il  
  
-on étaient tous dans la même classe. expliqua Line  
  
-Oui, et Line et moi on s'est bien entendu dès les premiers jours et on s'est pas quittées depuis... ajouta Angelina  
  
-Nous, comme tu le sais sûrement, on et devenu amis avec Angelina depuis le jour du recrutement, pour entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch en deuxième année. Et avec Line, ben en fait c'est grâce à Percy! En troisième année, lorsqu'il est devenu préfèt... dit Georges  
  
-Oui; il nous gonflait un peu trop avec son insigne alors un jour on et monté dans son dortoire et on la installée aux toilettes... continua Fred  
  
- DANS les toilettes plus précisément... ajouta Georges  
  
-Il a passé toute la journée à la chercher... C'est seulement en fin de journée qu'il l'à trouvé. Tu penses bien, ça la mis dans une colère horrible! Le problème c'est que l'on avait pas prévu qu'il le trouve à ce moment là, c'est à dire au moment où on était pas très loin de lui...  
  
-Maintenant nous ne ferions plus d'erreurs aussi stupide, mais nous étions jeunes, encore!  
  
-Il à hurlé dans toute la salle commune et nous à bien sûr tout de suite accusé... Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait que Line en plus de nous à ce momment là, et cette charmante demoiselle à promis sur l'honneur que nous ne pouvions être coupable d'un tel crime puisqu'elle avait passée la journée avec nous... Alors Percy et partit encore plus fou de rage...  
  
-Et c'est depuis ce jour que nous avons commencé à sympatiser avec Line! Chose qu'on ne regrette en aucun cas!  
  
- Et encore mille fois meci pour ton mensonge! Sinon je ne pense pas que nous serions encore là!!  
  
-De rien... A vrai dire vous aviez l'air tellement déconfit que j'ai eut pitiée de vous! dit elle légèrement gênée.  
  
-T'inquiète, pour une fois j'étais bien content que quelqu'un ait eût pitiée moi!!  
  
Ils continuèrent durant quelques temps à parler de leurs aventures à Poudlard, notaement celles de Bill, puis, après être revenu aux épisodes les plus rècents, Hermione demanda :  
  
-Alors comment ça marche votre boutique?  
  
-Très bien! On tellement de monde qu'il va falloir racheter un nouveau local pour fabriquer nos produits, car le notre est déjà trop petit! répondit Fred  
  
-Au fait! vous avez déjà eut vos résultats? demanda Ginny  
  
-Ben non vu qu'on les a pas passé! répondit Georges, ironique.  
  
-Ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais bande de narcissiques! je parlais à Harry et Hermione !  
  
- Et moi ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir mes résultats? s'indigna Ron  
  
-Voyons Ron, pourquoi je te le demanderais? si tu les avais reçu je le saurais!   
  
Ron marmonna quelque chose puis regarda vers la fenêtre, apparament vexé...  
  
Harry remaqua qu'Hermione regardait Ron d'un air plus affectueux que d'habitude, mais elle s'arrêta assez rapidement, sûrement afin d'héviter de se faire trahir par son attitude, ce qui fonctionna relativement bien.  
  
- Non, on ne les a pas encore, et je ne sais même pas si il y a une date précise! répondit Harry.  
  
- Normalement, on devrait les recevoir à la fin du mois... dit Hermione tout en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches... Si tu écoutais parfois!  
  
-Alors vous faites quoi les filles à la rentrée? demanda Bill, laissant Hermione sermonner Harry.  
  
-moi j'ai fais une demande à l'école des sports magiques de Londres, de Brighton et de Luton mais j'aimerais mieux être à Londres, car c'est le plus près de chez moi... répondit Angelina  
  
-et tu arrêterais le quidditch?  
  
-Non! Je me suis inscrite avec Line dans l'équipe locale de Préaulard! Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais au moins ça permet de pratiquer un peu!  
  
-et toi Line tu vas où?  
  
-moi j'ai fais une demande à l'école des études et soins aux créatures magiques, et à l'école de l'histoire de la magie, dans les mêmes villes qu'Angy.  
  
-L'école de l'histoire la magie? c'est ce que j'ai fait!... Mais ta première idée est pas mal aussi...  
  
Ils parlèrent quelques temps des études puis au bout d'un moment, Ginny qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, demanda enfin :  
  
-Ca y est, on est bientôt arrivé??  
  
-Oui bientôt... répondit Bill, mais on irait plus vite si il n'y avait pas autant de circulation...  
  
-Au fait, on va où comme ça? ajouta Harry. En effet, ils roulaient depuis une bonne heure et demie environ, et ce n'était qu'à ce momment là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient...  
  
-Dans un endroit génial! s'exclama Hermione. J'y vais souvent avec mes parents.   
  
-C'est normal que tu aimes puisque c'est un truc moldu! renchérit Ron.  
  
-que de précisions - pensa Harry, c'était sûr, maintenant il savait exactement ce qu'ils feraient à ce jour...  
  
-On va au bowling expliqua Ginny, voyant bien que Harry n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi ils parlaient, à ce qu'il paraît c'est très amusant. c'est Hermione qui à eut l'idée; elle à dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se changer les idées, mis à part un bon bouquin... ajouta t elle, un sourire en coin.  
  
J'ai vraiement hâte d'y être! Papa était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir avec nous, mais il à beaucoup de travail en ce momment, en plus de l'ordre...   
  
Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Il y eut un silence.  
  
Ginny baissa la tête, gênée d'avoir abordé ce sujet.  
  
-Et vous, Angelina et Harry, qui avez de la famille moldu, vous y êtes déjà aller? enchaîna Fred  
  
-J'ai du accompagner trois fois mon oncle lors de tournois assez importants, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était bien luné et trops fier de lui pour ne pas s'exibitionner devant le plus de monde possible, que j'ai pu y assister! En effet, mon oncle est un grand passionné de bowling fini  
  
d'expliquer Harry. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille moldu Angelina!  
  
- Ma mère est moldue...Quand au bowling, j'y ai joué quelques fois oui, continua Angelina, c'était à l'occasion d'anniversaires généralement, avec des amis que j'ai connu avant Poudlard et un ou deux parents pour nous accompagner; mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été très douée, donc un conseil, ne me choisissez pas d'office dans votre équipe!  
  
-A bon, on fait des équipes? s'étonna Ron  
  
-Bien sûr! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? demanda Hermione  
  
-Non je ne crois pas. Mais dans ce cas, il faut faire un pari... dit Fred, le visage s'illuminant d'on ne sait quelle horrible idée...  
  
-Mais nous on se met avec Harry, Hermione et Angy,comme ça on est sûr de gagner... ajouta Georges  
  
-Nan! Pas Angy, elle va nous faire perdre, elle l'a dit! Donc Angelina vas dans l'autre équipe s'il te plais... contesta Fred  
  
- Et tu ne te défends même pas! s'indigna Line. D'habitude tu ne te laisses pas aussi facilement faire...  
  
-Que veux tu que je réponde, c'est moi qui ais donné ce conseil!... Par contre, moi je ne parie rien avec ces deux là!  
  
Une demie heure plus tard, après d'autres débats et bien entendu des derniers résultats des équipes de quidditch "vous avez lu? Le club de Flaquemarre à remporté le dernier match contre les Frelon!" "très beau match à ce qu'il paraît"..., la voiture arriva enfin à destintion. Bill se garra sur une place libre du parking.  
  
-Aller, tout le monde descend! Declara Bill. Tenez, voici l'argent, je vous récupère ici dans environ deux heures.  
  
-Tu ne viens pas avec nous? s'inquièta Ginny  
  
-Non, j'ai des choses imporantes à faire....  
  
- Mais les parents ne nous en ont pas parlé! répondit-elle d'un ton accusateur  
  
- A mon avis il à plutôt quelqun à voir... ajouta Georges, soupçonneux.  
  
- une certaine Fleur, n'est ce pas? continua Fred, Et tu ne voudrais pas être en retard...  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas enmené avec nous? demanda Ginny d'une voix pleine de reproches  
  
-Tu ne comprends donc pas que le bowling ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça! C'est pas assez romantique, et ils préfèrent sûrement être en toute intimité plutôt qu'avec nous! rétroqua Ron  
  
-Bon vous avez deviné... termina précipitaement Bill, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas le dire aux parents, car je me ferais tuer par maman si elle savait que je vous laisse seuls... Mais de toute façon, il ne devrait rien arriver, et vous savez vous débrouiller sans moi...  
  
Autre chose, n'utilisez pas de magie et ne laissez trainer aucuns de vous produits... ajouta t il en insistant du regard sur Fred et Georges. il y a bien assez de travail au ministère en ce moment...  
  
-Franchement, pour qui tu nous prends! contesta Georges, on sait se tenir quand on veut! et se défendre aussi, n'est ce pas Harry?  
  
Celui ci ce contenta d'un sourire en guise d'aprobation.  
  
- Attention à toi Bill, tu commences à parler comme maman... renchérit Fred  
  
-Bien. Je laisse la voiture là. Moi je transplanerai. Et si il y a un problème, entrez dans la voiture... c'est une voiture du ministère, elle est protègée. OK?  
  
-OK!! répondirent ils tous en coeur, A tout à l'heure!  
  
-Et travailles bien... lança Ron, ironique.  
  
Bill fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, monta dans la voiture et disparût.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bowling. Les Weasley et Line regardaient de tous côtés, aussi étonnés que curieux à la fois.  
  
-Whaou! Ca à l'air trop bien!... s'exclama Ron  
  
-Hum...Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas entousiaste... remarqua Hermione d'un ton narquoi.  
  
Ron rougit légèrement puis répondit umblement :  
  
-Il n'y à que les imbéciles qui ne changes pas d'avis...  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione essayait d'avoir le dernier mot sur Ron, Harry fit l'état des lieux : ils étaient dans un grand hall rouge bordeau avec une moquette assortie décorée de quilles, un guichet au milieu, les pistes derrière; sur la droite se trouvait un petit restaurant et un grand bar  
  
rétro, et sur la gauche, deux billards où Fred et Georges regardaient avidement des moldus faire une partie.  
  
Durant ce temps, les trois autres filles ricanaient au gichet.  
  
-Ca y est! on est enregisré! On est installé pistes trois et quatre...  
  
Mettez vos chaussures et c'est parti!  
  
-Quoi! Ces horreurs! s'indigna Ron, pis quoi encore!  
  
- Arrête de te plaindre constament! fit Ginny consternée, tu t'en moques, tout le monde à les même!  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs de leurs pistes, changèrent de chaussures, et regardèrent les équipes inscrites sur les télévisions.  
  
-Quoi! Je suis avec Angelina et Line! Mais on va perdre! Heureusement que tu es là harry! Et tu n'est même pas avec moi Georges?! Qui à fait ces équipes?!   
  
-C'est nous dit Ginny tout en désignant du regard les deux autres concernées, on s'est dit qu'en vous séparant, on limiterait vos envies de tricher...  
  
- Mais elles sont nulles! dit Fred tout en exagèrant son semblant de colère  
  
-Te plains pas, moi je suis avec Ron et Ginny! Bon, toi Hermione, tu remontes la barre tu me diras...  
  
-Oui mais Ron et Hermione sont dans la même équipe, donc ils ne vont faire que de se crier dessus! objecta Harry  
  
-Ah... tout juste... repondit Georges après quelques secondes de réflexion, on est vraiment dans la merde!  
  
-C'est pas vrai du tout! on ne passe pas notre temps à se disputer! protesta Hermione  
  
-Non, tu as raison, le seul moment calme c'est lorsque vous dormez! rétroqua Georges  
  
Tout le monde se mis à rire, chacun cherchant dans ses souvenirs la dernière fois que Ron et Hermione s'étaient parlés sans se chamailler, et constatèrent que, en effet, aucun recent ne leur venait à l'esprit, ce qui amplifia les rires... à l'exeption des deux concernés qui essayaient de se défendre tant bien que mal, frustrés de se sentir autant incompris...  
  
-Bon alors on à peut être une chance de gagner... Mais elle est vraiment petite! ajouta Fred après un soupire.  
  
-Mais vous avez fini de critiquer ces équipes! Vous n'avez jamais touchés une boule de bowling et vous vous prener déjà pour des champions! lui répondit Line, le sourire aux lèvres  
  
-Et puis tu n'es pas si triste que ça d'être avec Angelina... n'est ce pas Fred... continua Ginny  
  
Comment tu sais ça, toi? s'étonna Georges  
  
- J'ai mes sources , dit Ginny. Harry fût persuadé qu'elle avait regardé avec un regard complice Angelina et Line.  
  
- De toute façon, cela ne te concerne en aucun cas. répondit Fred un peu trop précipitament, trahissant quelque peu son embarra sur la question.  
  
C'est une affaire entre elle et moi. conclue-t-il pour ne pas perdre la face.  
  
Ce fût au tour d'Angelina de rougir.  
  
-Bon, on la commence cette partie! annonça joyeusement Harry afin de casser le malaise d'Angelina, et les sourires en coin des autres.  
  
C'était à Hermione et Angelina de commencer. Elles expliquèrent les dernières règles du jeu aux autres, et lancèrent leur boule.  
  
-Waou! Bravo les filles! 7 sur 10 pour Angy, et 8 pour Hermione!  
  
ce fût au tour de Line et Ron (6 à 6) "Tu pourrais au moin battre Ron!" s'indigna Fred, puis de Harry et Ginny (6 à 9, au grand étonnement de tous).  
  
Lorsque le tour de Fred arriva, celui ci alla devant la piste avec une boule noire, aparaemant très -trops, selon l'avis des autres- lourde; ce que Hermione ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :  
  
-Tu n'y arrivera jamais!  
  
-Mais si t'inquiètes... pour qui tu me prends?  
  
-Ah mon petit Fred! dit Line d'un ton désespèré, tu ne pourras donc jamais t'empêcher de faire ton malin hein...  
  
-Oui c'est exact! répondit-il apparament fier de lui  
  
Il pris difficilement de l'élan et lâcha la boule. Il se fit emporter par celle-ci et manqua de peu de s'étaler sur la piste... Sa boule, quand à elle, avait très peu de vitesse et ne mis pas longtemps à atterrir dans la rigole.   
  
Eclat de rire général.  
  
Pendant que les autres se remettaient des explois de son frère, Georges reposa une boule assez lourde qu'il avait dans les mains et se mis à observer toutes les autres boules disponibles. Enfin, il en trouva une à son goût. Il alla se préparer à la lancer lorsque :  
  
-Ah!!! Vous vous moquez de moi, mais mon frère c'est encore mieux! Au moins tu risques pas de te casser un bras avec ça! dit Fred d'un ton narquoi  
  
En effet, Georges avait choisi la boule la plus légère qu'il avait pu trouver -qui plus est rose vif-, et la regardait affectueusement, dans l'espoir de l'amadouer afin d'être gentille avec lui et qu'elle gagne...  
  
-Puisque tu as du mal avec une boule lourde, moi j'y arriverai facilement avec une légère! répondit Georges, comme si s'était évident  
  
-Même Ron et les filles en ont pris des plus lourdes!  
  
Georges fit la sourde oreille, puis les regarda d'un air autain. Il fixa de nouveau la piste, s'élança et.......  
  
-OUI!!!!!!! TOUT EST TOMBE!!!!!!! s'écria Georges; ça vous en bouche un coin, hein, bande de mauvaises langues!!!  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi la partie, Georges ventant ses mérites à qui voulait l'entendre; il était tout de même à la troisième place. Ron était également à l'honneur car il se trouvait deuxième après Hermione, et fût le seul à aligner deux stricks d'afilé, tandit que fred arrivait péniblement à ne pas mettre la boule dans la rigole... Quand aux autres, ils s'en sortaient tant bien que mal pour la plupart : Harry y arrivait relativement bien, du moins mieux qu'il ne l'espèrait puisqu'il n'était pas  
  
dernier, peut être grâce aux discours interminables de l'oncle Vernon a propos du lancer de la boule et la visée des quilles..., mais ça, ce ne sera pas demain la veille qu'il l'avouera! Les scores de Ginny, Angelina et Line, étaitent très alléatoires et diffèraient celon leur minimum de sérieux, ce qui était assez difficile à obtenir, étant donné l'ambiance générale qui règnait aux pistes 3 et 4, s'amplifiant au tour de chacunes d'elles. Quand à Hermione, elle était assez impressionnante, mais elle, elle avait de la pratique dans les bras, et malgrés tous les efforts de l'autre équipe, et des commentaires de Ron, elle demeurait imperturable lorsqu'elle se  
  
concentrait pour lancer.  
  
Harry se sentait libèré. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentis aussi heureux. Hermione avait raison : malgrés les évènements, les sorties même brèves entre amis, il n'y avait rien de tel pour remonter le moral... Harry apréciait d'autant plus ce moment, par le fait que tout les autres ici présents avaient l'air eux aussi de respirer un peu et ils en avaient tous bien besoins... Tout se qui s'était passé en plus de deux ans déjà, faisait prendre conscience à Harry à quel point le bonheur, l'amour et même la vie étaient éphémères; aussi, il avait encore plus envie de vivre pleinement les choses... Carpe Diem pensa t-il, "cueilles le jour". Il voulait profiter le  
  
plus possible de toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, puisqu'on ne pouvait prévoir le futur, ce qu'il avait malheureusement apris à ses dépends...  
  
-Redescends sur terre Harry... lui dit une douce voix...  
  
Harry émergea de ses pensées et vit Line, à côté de lui.  
  
-C'est à toi de jouer! dit elle.  
  
-Merci, dit il en souriant, j¹ai tendance à partir dans mes pensées un peu trops rapidement!...  
  
Il alla donc faire son tour, et alla se rassoir à côté de Line. C'était au tour de Fred et Georges. Tandis que les autres supportaient le jumeau de leur équipe, Harry demanda à Line :  
  
- Alors, ça te plait le bowling?  
  
Elle le dévisagea un instant, comme étonnée qu'il lui ait adressé la parole, puis, avec un sourire radieux, elle lui répondit :  
  
-Oui, s'est amusant est convivial, j'aime beaucoups.... Mais ça ne vaut pas une bonne partie de quidditch!  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord! Mais je ne savais pas que tu jouais... Tu en fais depuis longtemps?  
  
-J'en ai toujours fais pour m'amuser, dans mon jardin, ou avec des amis quand personne n'occupait le terrain du coin...  
  
-Mais tu n'a jamais postulée pour entrer dans l'équipe?  
  
-Non. Je joue juste pour le plaisir, et j'aime la discrétion... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de venir vous voir aux entraînements! Ca m'apprend beaucoup.  
  
-Et tu préfères jouer à quel poste?  
  
-Poursuiveur... bien que attrapeur à l'air pas mal non plus... ajouta t elle après quelques secondes de réflexions. En tout cas toi, se poste te va particulièrement bien! Si si! Sincèrement! dit elle voyant que Harry començait à se sentir mal à l'aise -Il n'amait pas beaucoup les  
  
compliements- tu es un bon joueur, tu as un don pour ça, et je ne suis pas la première à te dire alors ne me regarde pas comme si je t'anonçais la fin du monde! C'est domage que je ne sois plus à Poudlard à la rentrée, les matchs vont me manquer... Surtout si c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe!  
  
-Pas sûr que se soit moi, il y a aussi Katy Bell...  
  
-Oui mais Katy je la connais, et elle n'aime pas beaucoup diriger les gens...  
  
-En effet, elle est assez discrète comme fille... Mais ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, au cas ou je ne le saurais pas! continua t il, amusé.  
  
-Entendu! Mais même si tu n'est pas le capitaine, je t'en pris, débrouilles toi pour changer les batteurs ou au moins fais leurs un stage très intensif!!!  
  
-Oui, on ne peut pas dire que Sloper et Kirke soit brillants! le coup le plus mémorable était lorsque Sloper à frappé son nez à la place du cognard.... (Ils ne purent s¹empêcher de rire, ce souvenir était trop stupide.) Mais bon, on verra ça à la rentré! En tout cas les jumeaux  
  
manquaient sérieusement à l'équipe, c'est dans ces moments là que l'on sent la différence!  
  
-Ils ont aussi beaucoup manquez à Lee Jordan lorsqu'ils sont partis! Le pauvre, il avait l'aire désorienté, et s'était la première fois que je l'ai vu aussi acharné dans son travail!  
  
-En parlant de lui, tu ne serais pas déjà sortie avec Lee?  
  
-Si en troisième année, répondit Fred qui venait d'arrivé, se mêlant à la conversation, et elle est aussi sortie avec Roger Davis -Harry fit une grimace de dégout- ,oui tu peux le dire Harry, et aussi un autre que tu connais bien, il s'ap...  
  
-C'est bon Fred, t'est pas obligé de raconter toutes mes histoires de coeurs... coupa Line, Je peux faire de même avec les tiennes si tu veux... Harry m'a juste demandé pour Lee, alors je -ou plutôt tu- lui ais répondu. Il est pas obliger de tout savoir! Pour Davis, je suis d'accord c'était une grosse erreur... Mais à croire que je ne suis pas la seule...! N'est ce pas Ginny ajouta t elle un sourir en coin tandis que celle ci arrivait.  
  
-Et oui! Pauvre de nous!... Fit Ginny d'un air exagèrément dramatique. Bon Line c'est à toi c'est tes derniers lancés alors aplique toi!  
  
Line réussit à faire tomber 9 quilles (première fois depuis le début...), quand à Ron,il dut se contenter de 7... Harry finit plutôt bien avec un 8, tandit que Ginny, qui riait trops sous l'effet remarquable de Georges faisant des claquettes, ne put faire qu'un 4. Fred arriva enfin, après toute une partie, à faire tomber 8 quilles, et enfin, avec l'effort de tous pour le déconcentré,  
  
Georges conclua le match avec un 2.  
  
Ils consultèrent les scores :  
  
-Yaou!! on est trops fort! On à gagné!!! Barvo Ginny! Felicitation Ron! Bravo Hermione! s'exclama Georges tout en serrant la main de ses cohéquipiés.  
  
-Tu vois qu'elle était bien notre équipe! dit Ginny  
  
-Et que je n'ai pas fais que de me disputer avec Hermione! ajouta Ron  
  
-C'est vrai, je dois le reconnaître, je me suis trompé...  
  
-Oui mais vous n'avez pas gagné de beaucoup! Si Hermione n'était pas là on aurait l'remporté! contesta Angelina  
  
-Absoluement d'accord, approuvèrent les autres  
  
-Et puis Ron et Georges, ils ont simplement eut de la chance! Leurs lancés n'étaient pas tous fameux... renchérit Fred  
  
-Tu peux parler toi! s'indigna Ron, t'es même pas fichu de faire tombé plus de cinq quilles!  
  
-Vous êtes de mauvaise fois, c'est tout! continua hermione  
  
Cela dura encore un moment, puis une fois les deux équipes à cour d'arguements, ils en rirent de bon coeur. Comme il leurs restait encore du temps devant eux, ils s'installèrent au bar. Hermione et Angelina insitèrent pour leur faire découvrir le coca mais seul Ron osa boire la substance marron, bien qu'il eut dût mal à finir son verre...  
  
- La couleur est très représentative du goût..  
  
-On t'avait dit de te méfier! répondit Georges,  
  
ce qui entraîna bien sûr un nouveau débat très animé que Angelina et Hermione défendaient avec ferveur. Ils continèrent de discuter, parfois de se chamailler, puis au bout d'un certain temps, les frères Weasley allèrent à la voiture voir si Bill était rentré.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, Ginny pût enfin demander se semblait la démanger depuis le début :  
  
-Alors, qu'est ce que tu fricottes avec Fred?!! demanda t elle les yeux brillants, avides d'explication. C'est pas grave si Harry est là, il dira rien, hein Harry?  
  
Celui ci aproba d'un signe de tête, puis mis ses coudes sur la table, prêt à écouter, sourire aux lèvres, curiosité aguisée.  
  
-C'est rien, c'est juste que je suis sortie avec lui, il y a quelques années... elle fit une pause, afin de laisser un peu de mystère, puis continua : et c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps on se tourne un peu autour, mais ce n'est rien de bien sérieux!  
  
-Moi je suis pas si sûr... vue comme il est lorsqu'il parle de toi... Mais bon, après c'est vos affaires, je voulais juste éclaircire un peu toutes les allusions de la journée... Après, adviendra ce qu'il advienne!  
  
Hermione hésita un instant, mais elle ne pût finalement se contenir :  
  
-T'est sortie quand avec lui?  
  
- Pendant les vacances en cinquième année, et au bal de noël l'année dernière...  
  
-Mais on à rien vu!  
  
-Ben... Parce que ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que ça se voit...  
  
Ils ne purent continuer plus loin leur conversation étant donné que le principal concerné arrivait. Il leur fit signe que Bill les attendaient, alors les autres le rejoingnir.  
  
Pendant le trajet de retour, ils racontairent avec animositée leur après midi, oubliant même d'embarasser Bill au sujet de son après midi, et malheureusement pour Harry le voyage fût trops cour car il se retrouva, trop rapidement d'après lui, au 4 Privet Drives. Il fit ses aurevoirs à tous, ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil à Angelina lorsque Fred prit la place d'Harry, à côté d'elle, -il était persuadé de l'avoir vu légèrement rougir - puis sorti de la voiture et regagna sa maison, après avoir fait promettre avec insistance de continuer d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas Harry on s'écrit tous les jours, comme d'habitude! lui  
  
répondit Hermione  
  
-Et si on à des nouvelles, t'es le premier au courrant! continua Ron  
  
-Et on se débrouillera pour que tu enmenages au terrier le plus tôt  
  
possible! ajouta Fred  
  
-Comme ça, on te fera visiter notre boutique! termina Geogres  
  
Il regarda la voiture démarrée et s'éloignée, puis resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte. Avant d'affronter les Dursley, il se remémora les évènements de la journée, pris une profonde inspiration, puis finalement rentra. 


End file.
